


supercut

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is whipped, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, High School AU, Modern Setting, Non-bending, Timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school crushes are stupid. Everything was stupid, actually. Everything but Ty Lee.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234





	supercut

“Shut up, Mai.” Azula ordered, though it sounded more like a plea.

“I don’t understand why you’re getting so worked up if it’s not true.” Mai countered, a sly grin rested comfortably on her lips.

“I’m not getting worked up! You just sound dumb.” Azula insisted, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I sound dumb because I’m forcing you to face your inner, deepest feelings?” Mai snickered. 

“I _do not_ like Ty Lee.” Azula whisper-yelled, a familiar scowl rested into her features. 

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.” A very amused Mai hummed in reply. 

“You always say the stupidest things, Agni. I don’t like her.” Azula snapped, desperately trying to ignore the blush spreading onto her cheeks. 

“Sure, Azula.” Mai replied, holding in a laugh.

“Azula! Mai! Head in the practice, ladies!” Their soccer coach snapped, pulling them from the argument. 

“Yeah, Azula, head in the practice. Not on Ty Lee and the other cheerleaders jumping around.” Mai continued tease, as a flustered Azula stalked away. 

“How was practice?” Ty Lee chirped, the trio finally making their way home from school. 

“Same old, same old. Another day, another chance for Mai to try and make my life a living hell.” Azula huffed, shooting the other girl a glare. 

“You make your life a living hell by not-“ 

Azula resisted the urge to punch her teammate in the stomach, and turned to Ty Lee. “How was your practice?”

Ty Lee raised a questioning eyebrow towards their antics, before shrugging. “Pretty fun. We got new uniforms. “ She stopped walking for a second to dig in her bag and pull out a new cheerleading uniform with the letters BSSH written on it on hold letters. 

“Ba Sing Se High has really stepped up their budget.” Mai mumbled as the group continued to walk to Azula’s home. 

“You’ll look pretty in that.” Azula commented, looking away as she spoke. 

She didn’t get to catch the twinkle Ty Lee’s eyes as she absorbed Azula’s compliment, but Mai did. It made her snort. 

Ignoring Mai, Ty Lee replied, “You’re so sweet, Zula.” 

“I know I am.” Azula replied, smiling. When she turned around again, Mai couldn’t help but notice how Azula’s cheeks had shifted into a new rosy hue. She snorted again. 

Azula hated this stupid party. 

She still wasn’t quite sure how she had let Ty Lee and Mai drag her to this one, but she knew she regretted it. 

Honestly, she didn’t even know why she hated it so much. She tried to write it off as too many sweaty body cluttered around her for her to be comfortable, or the amount of drinking and drugs being shared. 

But, really, she knew it wasn’t that. 

She knew it was the way that Ty Lee was talking to some stupid boy that was making her skin crawl. 

She wanted desperately to not be annoyed by it. She wanted to be able to be unbothered by the way Ty Lee laughed at whatever shitty joke he was making right now, but she just _couldn’t._

Interrupting her from staring at the Ty Lee much longer, she felt the seat on the couch next to her lower with someone’s weight. 

“Azula! What’s up, sista.” A loud and cheery voice beamed, wrapping a smelly arm around her. 

“For the hundredth time, we aren’t related. Don’t call me that. It sounds weird.” She snapped, removing the arm from her shoulders. 

“For the _hundredth_ time, it’s a figure of speech.” Sokka defended, his words slurring. “This is a party. Why aren’t you having fun? Something crawl up your ass and die?” 

Azula frowned at the words, having to repeat to herself a few times that Sokka was a friend and not someone she should deck in the jaw. “Just because it’s a party doesn’t mean I have to be having a good time.” She mumbled, stealing another glance at Ty Lee. 

Sokka laughed at that. “Uh-yeah, it kinda does.” He followed her gaze, looking back at her with a shit-eating grin. “Ohhhh. You’re mad that your girlfriend isn’t paying attention to you?” 

This made Azula rethink her earlier assessment on whether or not to punch Sokka in the face. “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Sure, sure.” Sokka laughed, putting his hands up. “That’s why you’re so jealous right now. Because she’s not your girlfriend and totally not someone you have a crush on. Makes sense.” 

Azula stood, looking back at the other one more time to groan, ”I’m not jealous!”

Azula was driving Ty Lee home. 

She was _supposed_ to be listening to Ty Lee’s story about the guy she’d met at the party, about how cute and funny he had been, she she couldn’t bring herself to pay much attention to it. 

Well, she couldn’t bring herself to pay much attention to it without getting pissed off. 

So, now, she was drowning the sound of the other girl out by focusing on the music coming from her car radio. 

Supercut by Lorde. Azula cursed herself for letting Ty Lee use the aux. 

_In my head, I play a supercut of us._

This song was stupid. Everything was stupid, actually. 

Everything other than Ty Lee. 

Azula hated that she thought that. 

_All the magic we gave off, All the love we had and lost, And in my head, The visions never stop_

She hated saying it, that she liked Ty Lee. She knew it was true. It had always been true, since Azula understood what a crush was. 

She hated that it wasn’t the same for Ty Lee. That she wasn’t enough. 

_These ribbons wrap me up, But when I reach for you, There's just a supercut_

That idea almost made her laugh. Someone being good enough for Ty Lee of all people. No, Azula couldn’t think of one person deserving of her. Especially not Eiichi, the stupid, dumb, ugly boy who Ty Lee was _still_ talking about. 

Azula hoped he knew that. That he wasn’t good enough for _her_ Ty Lee. 

_In your car, the radio up, In your car, the radio up_

Azula wanted to scream that phrase over and over, from the top of the highest mountain, the roof of the biggest building. Her Ty Lee. That what she was, really. 

She wondered what Ty Lee would think of that. 

She wondered if it was the beer in her system thinking. 

_We keep trying to talk about us, I'm someone you maybe might love, I'll be your quiet afternoon crush_

“Zula, are you even listening to me?” Ty Lee huffed. 

The nickname made Azula feel so _warm._ Like her skin were full of little fireworks exploding. It felt good. “Kinda.” 

“Something wrong?” Ty Lee asked, the concern in her voice making Azula’s stomach swarm with litter butterflies. 

“It’s you, I think.” 

_Be your violent overnight rush, Make you crazy over my touch, But it's just a supercut of us_

“I think I’m in love with you, Ty Lee. “

 _Supercut of us_

Rays of morning sun drifted into Azula’s room, causing her to groan as she shifted awake. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she evaluated her room, suddenly very aware of the sleep body next to her. 

With messy hair and drool running down her chin, Ty Lee. 

Her girlfriend, Ty Lee. 

The term made her smile. Azula and Ty Lee, girlfriends. It was like all was right in the world, in Azula’s at least. 

“Do you insist on staring at me everytime I wake up?” Ty Lee joked as she drew from her sleep, pulling her body up to stretch. 

Azula rolled away from her. “You’re just so pretty.” 

“You’re so sweet.” Ty Lee chirped. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“You know how you’d be even sweeter?” Ty lee hummed, drawing out the ‘r’ in sweeter ever so slightly. 

“How?” 

“By making us breakfast.” Ty Lee pouted. “Please? You’d be the best most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world.” 

“I’m not already?” Azula teased as she stepped out of her bed. 

“Zulaa. Please?” 

Azula laughed at the pout Ty Lee wore. “You’re a brat. “

“That’s not very sweet.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Azula hummed putting on some slippers at the base of her bed. “Let’s go make some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t wanna know if i wanted to include the final section, but i did. i wanted to do this in much more detail but i just haven’t had it in me and this was to deal with some writers block. sorry! <3


End file.
